


Road to the North Pole: Baby, It's Cold Outside

by namelesslunitic



Series: Multiverse Series [1]
Category: Family Guy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Christmas, Friendship, M/M, Romance, dogxbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesslunitic/pseuds/namelesslunitic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Stewie are alone in a cabin for the night as they seek shelter from the cold on their way to the North Pole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road to the North Pole: Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or any of these characters.

Brian barged his way into the cabin, his little partner following close behind him, both of them seeking shelter from the harsh, freezing temperatures of the Northern Arctic they had spent so many hours traversing. Once Stewie was safely inside, the dog shut the door to the cabin before going back to gripping himself tightly, shivering and desperately trying to coerce some warmth into his dangerously cold body. The two of them just stood there by the entrance, observing their surroundings and taking a moment to catch their breath after the exhausting trek they'd just endured. It wasn't a particularly nice cabin. There were cobwebs everywhere, several broken items scattered about, and there was a thick coating of dust that covered nearly every surface of the area. Still, none of that really mattered at the moment. All that mattered was that it had four walls, a ceiling and, most importantly, that it was warm, at least a lot warmer than it had been outside. There was no contest. It was much preferable to stay here than spend even another second out in the snow. Satisfied, that the cabin was a safe place to spend the night, the canine sighed in relief while addressing the child standing next to him.

"Alright. This should do for the night."

He paused for a second to collect his thoughts before releasing the grip he had on himself and looking down at the boy.

"Look, Stewie, now that we have a moment. I-I think we should really try to call Lois and tell her where we are."

A smile formed on the infant's face as he responded to the dog.

"Oh, don't worry. I've got that covered. Nobody even knows we're gone, Bry, and you calling Lois, if you're even lucky enough to get service all the way out here, would only confuse her. Besides, even if she knew we were gone, I highly doubt you telling her the truth about where we are would go over too well. Do you really want Lois knowing you took me all the way out here? Hmmm?"

Brian went to respond, but the boy ignored him, instead turning his head to observe the cabin again. After a few seconds, he turned back to Brian, motioning toward the fireplace on the wall to their right.

"You, uhhhh… You have a look around and get settled in. I'm going to get us a fire started."

Brian nodded his head and watched as Stewie walked over to the far wall to grab some spare planks of wood that were lying against it. Figuring that the child had the task under control, the canine turned and walked over to the left side of the room to inspect some of the shelves, cabinets, and drawers he had noticed upon first entering the cabin. He knelt down to open one of the cabinet doors, but as soon as he pulled on it, the door popped off of its frame. It had already been apparent to the canine what poor shape everything in the cabin was in, but he had hardly been expecting stuff to just start falling apart like this. He tossed the now broken door to the side and looked in to see if there was anything in the cabinet worth retrieving. His breathing disturbed some the dust, causing it to fly up in the air and into his face. He violently pulled his head away to escape the cloud of dust, coughing and gagging from what little of the dust had entered his mouth.

"You ok?"

Brian shook his head and turned it to respond to Stewie, but his gaze was instead met by the back of a couch. He leaned to the side and found Stewie still over by the wall, now holding one of the wooden planks. The boy looked worried. Brian chuckled at this.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just got some dust in my face."

The boy just stood there for a second before simply nodding and turning to walk over to the fireplace. Brian turned back to what he was doing earlier, inspecting the area. It turned out that there was absolutely nothing in the cabinet but several small piles of dust, so the dog then turned his attention over to the drawers that were to his left. He scooted over the floor and grabbed the knob on the bottom dresser before opening it up to reveal…

_Nothing._

Brian was beginning to wonder if going through the trouble of searching the cabin was going to even be worth it. He closed the drawer, stood up, and opened the middle drawer. He looked inside, and to his surprise, he actually found something worth taking, a dark blue blanket. He reached down and retrieved the blanket before closing the drawer. The canine was about to continue his search by opening the top drawer, but something drew his attention away, causing him to stop. His ears perked up at what he instantly recognized as the sound of one of Stewie's ray guns. Confused, the dog turned around to see Stewie pointing his gun at the fire place which now contained a small fire from the wood he had seen the boy handling earlier. The child lowered his gun and placed a hand on his chin, as if in thought, before turning to look at a wooden chair that was lying on the floor. He walked over to the chair and looked it over before redirecting his gaze from the chair to the dog he was just now realizing was staring at him.

"Bry, do you see anything over there that I could use to take this chair apart?"

The dog simply tilted his head, not fully understanding what Stewie was getting at.

"Why would you need something like that?"

The boy motioned toward the fireplace.

"I can use the extra wood to make the fire bigger. As it is now, you have to sit right next to the damn thing in order to feel the heat emitting from it."

Now understanding the reasoning behind the boy's initially strange request, Brian turned back to the area he had been searching and scanned it for something his little buddy could use. Eventually, his eyes locked onto a red toolbox that was up on a wall-mounted shelf. He reached up, grabbed the toolbox, and held it up for Stewie to see. The baby smiled at the canine's discovery and proceeded to walk over and retrieve the toolbox.

"Perfect. I'll have this chair in pieces in no time."

The dog leaned down to hand the box to the infant, and as he did so, he noticed the cabinet door from earlier still lying on the ground where he had tossed it aside only minutes ago. As soon as Stewie had taken the toolbox, Brian pointed toward the door, prompting the boy to turn and see what his partner was trying to show him. Once Stewie saw the door, the dog spoke up.

"Do you think you can use that for the fire?"

The baby just nodded his head before turning back around to smile at the dog.

"Yes. The more spare wood the better."

It was a small thing, but Brian couldn't help but feel a little proud over his contribution.

"Well then, in that case…"

The dog set the blanket down on the back of the couch, reached over, and grabbed the other cabinet door. After a couple of quick, hard pulls, the door came flying off of its hinges. He held the door up toward Stewie.

"Might as well make it a pair, right?"

The boy went to respond, but before he could, the canine had already turned back around, now pulling out one of the empty drawers. He placed the drawer on the ground and looked back, at Stewie.

"And these drawers are small enough to fit in the fireplace, too."

The infant giggled at the dog's enthusiasm.

"Yes. Yes. That'll all do. Go ahead and throw them in, too. Once I have the chair disassembled, that should give us more than enough wood for a warm, cozy fire."

Satisfied with his new task, Brian went back to removing the drawers as Stewie walked back over to the chair to begin taking it apart. The dog stacked all three drawers on top of each other before placing the two wooden cabinet doors inside the top one, picking the wooden objects up, and walking over to the fireplace. He tossed in one of the doors and watched as the fire grew and spread, generating more heat in the process. The canine took a moment to bask in the heat. Despite it being warmer in the cabin, his body could still feel the chill he'd gotten from being outside, but the longer he stood in front of the fire, the more that chill began to dissipate as it was overcome by the soothing warmth of the fire. He couldn't help but moan a little bit in satisfaction.

"Ahhhhhh."

He tossed in the other door, and waited for the fire to consume that as well. As he was waiting, he looked over to see how Stewie was coming along. The infant was making quick work with the chair. He'd already gotten all four of the legs off and was now working on detaching the seat from the back. The dog turned back to his own task, and tossed in one of the drawers. Since it was a good bit larger than either of the doors, it took a little longer for it burn. By the time Brian was tossing in the second drawer, Stewie had begun moving the pieces of the chair over by the fireplace. The boy tossed in two of the legs, waited a little while, and then tossed in the other two. Once the fire had spread to all the legs, Brian went ahead and tossed in the final drawer. With his part of the job done, he turned around to go take a seat on the couch. There was a sheet covering the couch, so the dog picked up the blanket he had set down earlier and pulled the sheet off of it, revealing a surprisingly clean and comfy looking brown couch. The canine smiled at his and Stewie's fortune.

_The sheet must have kept the dust from collecting on the couch._

He hopped up onto the couch and set the blanket down to the side. Stewie was just now tossing in the final piece of the chair, and Brian was pleased to discover that he could still feel the warmth from the fire even from his position on the couch. Their work had paid off. Stewie dusted his hands off before running over to join his partner by the couch. He looked up at the dog and motioned toward his clothing.

"Help me out of this jacket. It's gotten pretty damp from me being out in the snow."

Brian leaned over to assist the boy in the removal of his wet clothing. He took off the infant's gloves and set them down on the floor before undoing the buttons on the child's jacket and helping him out of it. Once he was free from the jacket, Stewie took off his red and green Santa hat and then proceeded to take off his boots, socks, and pants, leaving him in nothing but a yellow shirt and his diaper. He gathered up his clothing and set them down on top of the rug in front of the fireplace to dry before running back over to join Brian on the couch, snuggling against the dog and hugging his arm tenderly. Brian immediately tensed up at the sudden contact. Stewie must have sensed his unease because it wasn't long before he looked up at the dog in confusion.

"What's wrong, Brian?"

The dog rubbed behind his neck and chuckled nervously, for some reason, unable to meet Stewie's gaze.

"You, uh…"

He cleared his throat before responding, sarcasm apparent in his voice.

"You think you could get any closer to me?"

The infant frowned at this.

"Do you want me to try? Because, believe me, I'm sure I could get a lot closer to you if I really wanted to."

He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Brian. What's the big deal? It's just you and me here, and we just got out of freezing cold weather. Sure, the fire's warm, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't also help to share body heat. I mean, I'm pretty much half naked here. I could use whatever source of warmth I can find."

The infant nuzzled the side of his face against the canine's arm and smiled up at him.

"Come on. Snuggle with me. For God's sake, it is Christmas after all."

Brian just sat there, unable to come up with a response to the boy's request. He thought about what Stewie had said, and he couldn't deny that it made sense. They needed to stay warm, anyway, and really, it wasn't like they had never snuggled before. There was something different about this time, though. For one, as the child had bluntly pointed out, Stewie wasn't fully dressed, and he could feel the skin of the boy's leg rubbing up against his own. Also, there was a sweetness to the child's tone that went beyond just being friendly, but even that wasn't exactly unusual. It was obvious what was going on here. The kid was making romantic advances towards him just like he had done so many times before, and just like all those previous times, the dog was feeling a strange mixture of emotions that frightened him a great deal. He knew he needed to tell Stewie to knock it off, but for some reason, he just never could. A part of him, as much as he was loath to admit it, liked the attention and the sense of adoration that Stewie seemed to have for him in these moments. He didn't get that from anyone else.

_Dear, God. Am I really so sad that I'm willing to let Stewie keeping coming on to me just so I can feel…loved?_

The canine shivered. Whether from the thought or the cold, he wasn't sure. He didn't want to dwell on this anymore. It didn't matter what Stewie did. He was a fucking baby after all. All that mattered was how he responded to the kid's actions, and as long as he didn't respond positively to any of the boy's advances, he'd be free of any wrong doing. And besides, like Stewie had said, it was Christmas after all, and as much as he may not care for the holiday, what right did he have to upset Stewie during this time of the year? What would it hurt to just let the kid have his moment? With that in mind, he allowed himself to free his arm from the infant's grip and drape it over the baby's shoulders, pulling him in close and releasing a restrained sigh of contentment. Stewie laid his head against the canine's side, unable to keep a small giggle from escaping his throat. The dog looked down at the boy.

"Don't get used to this. I'm only doing this because of how cold it is outside."

The infant didn't respond. He just closed his eyes and savored the feeling of being so close to Brian. A small smile spread across the dog's face as he saw how content his little buddy seemed to be. Even he had to admit that it was a pretty adorable sight. He tightened his grip on the boy and allowed himself to get comfortable as well as he sank into the couch. As he sat there, he couldn't help but think about how crazy their current situation was. Well, maybe not crazy compared to some of the other things he'd done with Stewie, but still, no matter how many insane adventures he went off on with Stewie, he never seemed to get completely used to this sort of thing. Why did he do it? Why did he allow the kid to keep dragging him into these situations? Especially this time when he knew there was no point. Santa wasn't real. They weren't going to find the North Pole, yet here he was indulging Stewie's quest to kill Old Saint Nicholas. Sure, Stewie had agreed to let him take his place during one of Lois's nightly breast feedings, but as exciting as that prospect was, it wasn't the only reason he was here. It was mainly just an excuse, a reason that he knew the kid would buy that allowed him to keep up his act of indifference. He wanted to be here. He genuinely enjoyed his time away with Stewie. These trips provided him with an escape from life back home, and every once in awhile, that's exactly what he needed. It was always great to just get away for a little while and forget all of his troubles. During these missions with Stewie, nothing else mattered but the goal, and it was nice to be able to actually accomplish something for a change. He could literally do anything with Stewie. The possibilities were limitless, and that…well…that thought made him happy. Brian instinctively gave the infant an affectionate squeeze. He looked back down and saw that the baby was already fast asleep. The dog yawned, the sight of Stewie sleeping forcing him to acknowledge just how exhausted he actually was. He grabbed the blanket and used it to cover up both him and Stewie before lying down to rest his head against the couch's arm rest, moving the boy so that he was now lying on top of him. He yawned again and gave the child a sleepy smile before wrapping his other arm around the tyke and hugging him tightly. The infant stirred, a smile forming on his face as he slept. The canine chuckled and leaned up to plant a soft kiss on the top of Stewie's head. The baby let out a low moan, causing Brian to start feeling strange again, but he quickly shook those feelings away as he nestled himself into the couch and closed his eyes to drift off to sleep. He and Stewie were going to have to set back out early tomorrow if they wanted to make it to the North Pole before dark. They both needed their rest. The canine gave one last yawn before falling into a deep sleep, basking in the warmth emitting from both the fireplace and the small body nestled snuggly on top of him.

* * *

_Hmmmm? What is that on my lips? Is…Is somebody kissing me? That's what it feels like, but… Ohhhhh. Wait! There's a tongue in my mouth?! Yeah. Someone's definitely kissing me, enthusiastically at that. Ohhhhh. Whoever it is knows what they're doing, though, so I guess, it's alright. Maybe I should kiss back? Wait. Wait. Wait. I don't even know who this person is. Where am I? Who am I with? The last thing I remember is being alone in that cabin with…_

Brian's eyes shot open as he realized what was happening.

_Stewie!_

The dog grabbed the boy by his shoulders and forced the infant's lips off of his. It took the child a second to register what was happening, but as soon as his eyes met Brian's, he just froze. The canine was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath and comprehend what was going on here. When he was finally able to form words, he could only think of one thing to say.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

The baby looked down, an unusual mixture of shyness and sadness on his face. After about a minute of awkward silence, he finally looked back up to answer the dog.

"I-I didn't think you would wake up. I couldn't…help myself."

He sighed.

"Being that close to you was just too much, and I needed…more."

The dog's mouth jaw widened, and the baby chuckled nervously.

"Don't act so surprised, Bry! Surely you knew I felt that way about you, right? It wasn't like I was that subtle about it or anything, even if I never did come right out and fess up to it."

The dog's look of shock fell away, and a small frown replaced it.

"Stewie. You-You're too young to be doing things like that, though."

The infant let out a sarcastic chuckle before replying.

"I figured that's how you saw it."

With that said, Stewie's shy demeanor completely fell away. The boy was now looking at him with an expression that clearly showed that he was annoyed by what the dog had said.

"And why exactly do you feel that way? I do plenty of things that I'm 'too young' to be doing? Why draw the line at this? It just doesn't make any sense, Brian."

It took the canine a second before he could think up a reply.

"Well… This sort of stuff…is, uh, different."

The boy rolled his eyes at the dog's response.

"How so?"

Brian couldn't think of a good answer to that question. He sighed in defeat, but refused to change his opinion on the matter.

"It just is, Stewie. God, and even if it wasn't, even if it was ok for you to be doing things like that, I wouldn't want you doing them with me."

He looked off to the side.

"I love you, Stewie, but it's not like that and I'm sorry if I ever gave you any indication that it was."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Brian was surprised by just how much he regretted saying them. There was nothing but silence for what seemed like several minutes. He tried several times to turn and look back at Stewie, but there was a part of himself that just wouldn't allow it. He was so confused right now. He just didn't know what was going on anymore. The silence finally broke when Stewie spoke up.

"I don't believe you."

At hearing this, Brian finally found the willpower to look back at Stewie. The child was looking at him seriously now.

"I…I think we have something, Brian, something special. I also think there's a part of you that feels the same way. I've seen that part on a few occasions, but you're scared to fully acknowledge it. You're scared about what that might say about you, but I'm telling you that there's nothing to be scared about. You and me are…different. The normal rules don't apply to us."

The infant leaned down bringing his face closer to the dog's. Brian felt like he should push the boy away, but there was something about the way Stewie was looking at him that just had him captivated at the moment. He gulped, and the baby smiled at him before continuing.

"If you would just realize that and let me show you how much I love you, I really think we could be happy together."

Stewie kissed the dog's nose, and Brian let a low moan of appreciation slip from his throat. He mentally cursed himself for being unable to put a stop to this and actually kind of wanting to let the kid continue. He went to speak, but he was silenced by Stewie's finger. The baby shushed him and smiled at him devilishly.

"Let me make you happy, Bry."

The infant smirked at him seductively, and the dog could no longer ignore the fact that all of this was getting him very excited. The boy removed his finger and began leaning his head forward, going in for another kiss. Brian grabbed Stewie's shoulders to push him away, but as soon as he felt the infant's lips upon his own, his resolve weakened. His arms fell to the side, and he gave in, surprising himself with just how little resistance he put up. The boy wrapped his arms around the canine's neck and pulled them closer as he deepened the kiss. He pushed his tongue against the dog's lips, and before long, Brian permitted him entrance. The child savored the experience, exploring every inch of the dog's mouth that he could reach. He moaned into the kiss and released his grip on the canine's neck. He reached down and grabbed Brian's arms, pulling them up and urging the dog to wrap them around his small body. The canine took the hint and hugged the boy tightly as he continued to allow the infant to kiss him passionately. It eventually became too much for him. He couldn't just continue to sit back and let Stewie do all the work. He slowly began to kiss back, tentatively at first as he barely moved his lips against his young partner's and only just grazed the baby's tongue with his own, but it didn't take terribly long before he began to feel more confident and allowed himself to completely let go of his worries and escalate the kiss into a fierce make out session. He pushed his tongue into the child's mouth and began exploring just as Stewie had done with him earlier. The taste was sweeter than he could have ever imagined. He began running his hands up and down the infant's shirt-covered back, moaning loudly, completely lost in this new intoxicating experience. It wasn't until he began to feel light-headed that he realized that he needed to come up for air. Hesitantly, he pulled away from the boy, panting heavily and eyeing the child hungrily. Stewie, who was looking at him in a similar manner, began speaking between his own pants.

"See...you…enjoyed that…didn't you?"

The canine chuckled darkly and rubbed a finger up and down the infant's side.

"I guess it wasn't too bad, but just how far are you willing to go?"

The boy blushed at the canine's boldness but didn't let up his hungry gaze as he replied.

"I'm…I'm willing to go as far as you want me to."

There was a neediness in the boy's voice that Brian found to be a pretty big turn on. He could feel himself beginning to get erect, and this caused him to pause for a second and really evaluate what was happening here. He had enjoyed kissing Stewie…a lot, and he was pretty damn sure he would enjoy doing other things with him. But, should he? It wasn't like anyone would ever find out. They were completely alone here, completely secluded from the rest of the world. If there was ever going to be a perfect opportunity to do this, it was now. All that mattered right now was that this was what both he and Stewie wanted, and that was enough for him. Besides, it was Christmas after all, and what right did he have to break the infant's heart during this time of the year? He leaned up and gave the boy another quick kiss before grabbing the bottom of the child's shirt shirt and lifting it up and over the baby's head. He tossed the shirt to the side and practically ripped the infant's diaper off before pulling him back down into another embrace as he began kissing him wildly. He grabbed on to the child's ass, massaging it roughly while kissing the boy over and over, first just on the lips but eventually moving over to other parts of the baby's face, practically smothering the tyke in wet, warm kisses. Eventually, he felt his partner's erection pressing into his stomach, reminding him of his own erection that needed tending to. The canine placed his mouth next to the child's ear and whispered into it huskily.

"I want you to touch me."

He felt the boy's body shiver against his own, prompting him to chuckle happily. Stewie pushed himself up, tossed the blanket off of their bodies, and began crawling down the dog's body, stopping once he was between the canine's legs. The baby took a moment to take in the sight of the dog's partially erect penis before reaching out and grabbing it with both of his hands. Brian hissed in pleasure at the contact and was unable to stop himself from bucking his hips upwards in response to the touch. Stewie giggled at this and began pumping the canine's member slowly up and down, eliciting a few moans of appreciation from his partner. He kept this pace up for about a minute before he heard the dog speaking to him.

"Mmmm. Stewie, go faster."

The child did as he was told and began working the canine's member at a much faster pace. Brian closed his eyes and allowed his tongue to hang out of his mouth as he began panting heavily. His leg started to twitch frantically in response to the wonderful sensations Stewie was awakening within him.

"Ohhhhh! Yeah!"

The dog wasn't sure how long this went on. All he knew was that he was in heaven, completely losing himself in the pleasure he was receiving from his little buddy. Then, he felt something else. He felt his penis being suddenly surrounded by a wet heat that caused his eyes to fly open. He let out his loudest moan yet.

"Ahhhhh!"

He looked down to see a sight that was more erotic than it had any right to be, Stewie, eyes closed and face scrunched up in concentration, sucking his dick and slowly bobbing his head up and down. The canine grabbed the sides of the couch tightly, overwhelmed by the torturously pleasurable feeling of having his cock sucked by the kid.

"Ohhhh! God! Stewie! How can you…how can you be so damn good at this?!"

The canine's words caused the boy to giggle. The rumble from the boy's throat, tickling Brian's member practically causing him reach his orgasm. Unfortunately, at that moment the infant decided to release the pole from his mouth, still giggling from dog's previous statement. Brian growled in frustration, holding back a primal whine that he simply refused to let loose no matter how disappointed he was to no longer have his penis in that amazing orifice. Still, the boy did continue to show his need some attention as he slowly brushed his fingers up and down it, giggles finally subsiding.

"You really think I'm that good?"

The dog nodded his head vigorously in the affirmative, unable to think of anything worth saying in that moment. The child just smiled at him and continued to run his fingers along the length, humming contentedly before finally speaking up again a few seconds later.

"That means a lot to me, you know."

The child pulled his fingers away, collecting some of the juice that had leaked out of his lover in the process and brought his hand down to where the dog could no longer see. The boy closed his eyes and began moving up and down, letting out a few effeminate, high-pitched moans here and there. The dog had a pretty good idea of what Stewie was doing, but he had to be sure.

"Are you…are you doing what I think you're doing?"

The baby opened his eyes, and stared at his partner with a smirk on his face as he continued to move up and down. He nodded his head slowly.

"I said I'd go as far as you wanted me to. Isn't this what you want, Bry?"

The canine continued to watch the incredibly suggestive display. It took him several seconds before he could focus on responding to the infant.

"Well…yeah, but are you absolutely sure it's what you want? I'm not going to make you do something you're not ready for. Will that even…you know, work?"

The child chuckled at this.

"I want this, Brian. Words simply can't describe how much I want this, and trust me, I wouldn't be saying that if I wasn't absolutely sure that I could handle it."

The boy leaned back so that he was lying down on the couch, giving the dog a full view as he continued to finger fuck himself and loosen up his asshole in preparation for taking the canine's dick into his small body. Brian couldn't help but just gawk at the sight. Just like when he had seen Stewie sucking him off, the sight of this child doing such a thing to himself was unbelievably erotic, definitely one of the hottest things he had ever seen, as scary as that was for him to admit to himself. It was almost driving him insane, though, watching this kid entering himself over and over, tiny erect penis pointing toward the ceiling, lips slightly parted from the delicious sounds he was emitting, and eyes half-lidded as he savored the feeling of having something inside of him. It took everything in the dog's power not to just pounce the sexy little fucker right then and there, but he held back and waited for the boy to finish. After several minutes, Stewie finally pulled out his fingers and sat up. The baby climbed up onto the dog's stomach again, leaned down, and kissed him soundly before motioning for the dog to aid him in the task of getting himself into the proper position. Brian grabbed the infant by his hips as the child stood up. The baby took a hold of the canine's throbbing erection and aimed it at his opening before slowly lowering himself onto the shaft. They hissed in unison, Brian from the feeling of being squeezed so tightly and Stewie from the slight discomfort of being stretched so wide open. The infant stopped for a second, getting used to the feeling before continuing to lower himself, taking the shaft inch by inch until he felt the dog's knot at his entrance. He wanted to try and take the canine's entire length, but he knew his limits and taking the knot just wasn't going to happen. He used his hands to brace himself, and the two of them just stayed still for a moment, breathing heavily while Stewie adjusted to the length inside him and Brian fought the urge to just start pounding away. After a few minutes, the child sat back up, grabbed the dog's paws that were still on his hips, and began moving up and down the canine's rod. Brian kept a firm hold on the boy, helping the tyke keep his balance as he began thrusting into the child, trying to match the rhythm the kid had already set. A growl of appreciation rumbled in his throat as he closed his eyes and basked in the incredible pleasure he was feeling. They kept up this slow fuck for quite some time. There was no noise in cabin except for the crackling sounds of the dying fire and the combined moans and primal whimpers coming from the two lovers on the couch. After what seemed like a really long time to Brian, Stewie began picking up the pace, practically bouncing up and down on the dog's cock. Seeing this as a sign that he could speed up as well, Brian let go of the infant's hips and brought the child down into a warm embrace as he started thrusting rapidly into the boy. He opened his eyes and looked at the child on top of him. The infant looked back and before long the two of them were making out again. The boy let Brian take charge of their love making, ceasing his movements and reveling in the feeling of the canine's cock pounding relentlessly into him over and over. They both moaned into the kiss as their tongues entered each other's mouths. The kiss quickly became a frenzied one as they both became completely lost in each other. The feelings they were experiencing were almost overwhelming, almost too much yet they could never get enough. After awhile, they pulled apart, their moans of satisfaction becoming increasingly louder. Brian could feel the pressure building in his loins and knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. Stewie could feel his own climax approaching as well. He pecked the dog on the lips before speaking through panted breath.

"Bry…I-I'm almost there!"

The canine tightened his grip on the child and began thrusting like a mad man.

"Me, too, Kid! I…"

At that moment, the child let out a high-pitched squeal as he came, his body tightening its grip on the dog inside of him, taking the canine off guard and forcing their love making to reach its inevitable end.

"Ohhhhhh!"

Brian's eyes shut tightly as he began spewing spurt after spurt of hot semen into his young lover, filling the boy with an intense warmth that he found indescribably pleasing and soothing. The baby hummed happily as his orgasm tapered off and he waited for his lover to come down from the high of sexual release. Once the dog had stopped cumming, his grip on the boy loosened as his body went limp, physical exhaustion taking over. He felt the child plant a weak kiss on his lips, which he was only barely able to respond to. Then, he felt the boy sliding against him as he pulled himself off of the canine's rod. The baby got off of the dog, and Brian watched as the infant retrieved their blanket before returning to his spot on the canine's chest and covering them with it. Stewie smiled at the dog and rested his head on the canine's chest, releasing a soft sigh of contentment as he did so. Brian wrapped his arms around the child again and began running his fingers up and down the baby's back. They laid there for awhile, basking in the afterglow, but eventually, Stewie finally broke the comfortable silence between them.

"Soooo? What does this mean?"

Brian looked down at the boy.

"Hmmmm?"

The baby turned his head up to meet the dog's eyes.

"What does all of this mean to you? Do you regret it? Are we…together now or what?"

The canine thought about what his partner was saying, and honestly, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer those questions. What did this mean to him? Was there any point in allowing this sort of thing to continue between him and Stewie. He still wasn't completely sure what he had been thinking. There was just something about the moment that he got caught up in. Right now, he had no regrets over what just happened, but would he continue to feel that way. Would he begin to feel differently once a new day had begun or when he was back home and had to act like there was nothing between him and Stewie. This was a special circumstance. They were alone out here, but this…it couldn't last forever. He sighed.

"I…don't know, Stewie. This is, uh, tricky situation. I'm not sure what I want this to mean."

The child frowned at this response. He looked away for a second before turning back to look at the canine seriously.

"Do you love me?"

Before the dog would even allow himself to dwell on the question, the words were already coming out of his mouth as if they were second nature.

"Yes…I love you, Stewie. It scares me to death, and I'm not sure what to do about, but I really do love you."

The boy's expression remained serious as he scrutinized the canine's face for any sign of a lie. After a couple of tense seconds he finally smiled, seemingly satisfied with that answer. He leaned up to kiss the dog but pulled away quickly, smile still plastered on his face.

"That's all I needed to know."

And with that, the subject was dropped as the child snuggled back into his lover's fur with the apparent intention of going back to sleep, but this didn't feel like a resolution to Brian. There were still things he wanted to contemplate, to discuss, but after thinking about it and seeing how comfortable the boy was, he came to the conclusion that those were simply issues for another day. For now, they really needed to get their rest if they wanted to make it to the North Pole tomorrow. The dog leaned down and planted a kiss on top of the infant's head before whispering into his ear.

"Merry Christmas, Stewie."

The boy responded back, but he didn't open his eyes or move from his spot.

"Merry Christmas, Bry."

The baby yawned loudly as sleep began to take him.

"I…love…you."

A few seconds later, the sound of the infant's light snoring began filling the cabin. Brian smiled at the sight of the sleeping baby and ran his paws up and down the child's back in a soothing gesture before closing his eyes own eyes and quickly falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Come on you lazy dog! Wake up! We have quite a day ahead of us, and I won't have you holding me back!"

Brian's eyes slowly opened. He looked over to see Stewie standing beside him, already dressed in his winter attire with his arms folded and foot tapping against the wooden floor as a sign of his current impatience. The canine yawned and stretched before sitting up and hopping off of the couch. He took a moment to get a bearing on his surroundings and collect his thoughts. At last, the current situation came flooding back to him. He and Stewie were way up north on their way to the North Pole because Stewie wanted to kill Santa or something like that, the usual stuff, but then, he began to remember other things that were far from usual. The memories came flooding back to him as he recalled everything that happened in the cabin including when they had… His eyes went wide.

_Oh, God!_

He looked down at the boy with a look of pure shock. Brian expected Stewie to know what he was shocked about, but the child just looked at him confusedly.

"What? What are you so surprised about?"

The dog shook his head. Surely, Stewie hadn't forgotten. There was  _no_ way the kid would forget something like that.

"We…we…"

The baby titled his head, still looking just as confused as ever.

"We what? Spit it out, Man!"

Brian was about to begin recounting their night of passion, but he stopped himself. The kid really seemed to have no idea what he was talking about. He took a moment to collect himself, hoping to handle the rest of the situation rationally. He cleared his throat and began speaking to Stewie.

"Don't you remember what happened last night?"

The infant just shrugged at the question.

"Well, yeah, but I still don't see what the big deal is. We started a fire and went to sleep on the couch. Then, this morning, I woke up, got dressed, and now, here we are. So, what's the big deal?"

The dog pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his temples. Something wasn't right here. He's fucked the shit out of Stewie last night, and yet, here the boy was telling him that hadn't happened. If Stewie was being truthful, there was only one explanation.

_Did I… Was the whole thing a dream?_

If it was, it definitely hadn't felt like any dream the dog had ever experienced in his life. The memory was just too vivid, but the more he thought about it, the more that explanation seemed to make sense. Where was the mess from last night? Stewie had fallen asleep on top of him naked with an ass full of his ejaculate. If the kid had actually forgotten what happened between them, then that sure as hell would have reminded him. He was clean as well, there was no trace of his semen anywhere, and he highly doubted Stewie had been able to take care of the entire mess without waking him up in the process.

_So, it must have been a dream._

The dog sighed in relief. He had been afraid of the aftermath of his night with Stewie, but it turned out that was something he didn't have to worry about because it hadn't actually happened. A part of him was saddened by this, but he ignored it. This was for the best. He refocused his attention on the confused boy still looking up at him and batted his hand at the issue.

"Sorry. It was…it was nothing. I just wasn't thinking straight. I'm still waking up here."

The boy stared at him for a few more seconds before shrugging once again and walking over to the cabin door. Brian didn't move, though. He was still thinking about his dream and what that meant about him, but his thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard Stewie clearing his throat, obviously in an attempt to get his attention. He turned and saw the tyke standing by the door, arms folded like they had been earlier.

"Are you ready to go?"

Brian nodded his head at the question, pushing the issue aside and deciding he didn't want to dwell on it any longer.

"Yeah."

He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Come on. Let's go, Kid."

The dog stepped outside into the freezing snow, but he didn't even get two steps out the door before he felt a warm, gloved hand wrapping around his paw. He looked down and saw Stewie smiling up at him, but there was something peculiar about the smile. The child was practically beaming up at him in a way that Brian didn't think he had ever seen. He chuckled at the sight.

"Now what's gotten into you?"

The boy's smile shrunk, but his expression remained a happy one.

"I don't know."

The infant squeezed the dog's paw affectionately.

"I just have a feeling that this is one Christmas I'll never forget."

The canine tilted his head at the strange response but just shrugged it off, turning his attention back to the task at hand. He tightened his grip on the baby's hand and began walking again, heading off towards the North Pole and leaving that cabin behind forever.


End file.
